Call My Name
by N and S and F
Summary: Asano, Asano, Asano. Kenapa sih, Karma tidak pernah memanggilnya dengan namanya?


**A/N:** Tahun baru, komputer baru (oke, tidak benar-benar baru, ini hanya untuk pengganti sementara laptop saya dioperasi), dan fandom serta OTP baru, yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah AsaKaru~

Wahai para _author_ AsaKaru lainnya, mohon menerima keberadaan saya dan fanfic saya... * _dogeza_ *

 **OXDXC**

"Asano- _kun_."

"Asano- _kun_ ~"

"Asano- _kun_!"

"A-Ah-ssano- _kun_ -"

Asano, Asano, Asano. Kenapa sih, Karma tidak pernah memanggilnya dengan namanya?

 **OXDXC**

 **Call My Name by Nyx Keilantra**

 **Ansatsu Kyoshitsu by Yuusei Matsui**

 **OXDXC**

1 Januari bukan hanya hari pertama tahun baru. Itu juga hari ulangtahun seorang Asano Gakushuu—walaupun orangnya sendiri tentu tahu kalau ulangtahun justru merupakan pertanda berkurangnya jangka waktu untuknya coretmenaklukkanduniacoret hidup di dunia, sehingga ia tidak bisa dibilang terlalu peduli juga.

Apalagi karena sejak beberapa hari ini, Asano sibuk menggalau sendiri.

(Dia memang acapkali dibilang manusia sempurna, belum lagi kecerdasan otaknya melebihi orang dewasa, tapi tubuh Asano masihlah mengandung hormon anak remaja yang memungkinkannya untuk galau kapan saja)

Setelah ditelaah, rupa-rupanya kegalauan Asano ini berasalmula pada Karma.

Ya, Akabane Karma, tertuduh titisan iblis berwujud manusia dan penghuni kelas buangan yang terpencil jauh di hutan sana, sekaligus makhluk yang dapat dipanggil Asano sebagai kekasihnya. Dipanggil saja, tapinya, bukan dikenalkan ke siapa-siapa, soalnya kalau hubungan mereka terendus oleh oknum tidak bertanggungjawab, bisa-bisa terjadi tragedi yang membuat mata penonton (?) sembap.

Baiklah, kembali ke Karma. Karma yang, entah demi menjaga kesan atau memang karena senang, akan selalu memberinya senyuman tampan dengan saku baju menyembunyikan kedua tangan, tiap kali mereka berpapasan di area sekolahan ditambahi sapaan;

"Yo, Asano- _kun_."

Karma yang kejahilannya ditambah gaya manis-manis manja—yang tidak pernah Asano katakan ke orangnya dengan alasan masih sayang nyawa—kalau mereka sudah tinggal berdua saja, bergelayutan padanya dengan panggilan bernada;

" _Ne_ , Asano- _kun_ ~"

Karma yang diam-diam ternyata gampang cemburuan dan akan ngambek pada Asano setidaknya sekali dalam sebulan, menghentakkan kaki meninggalkan ruangan dan membuat Asano harus mengejarnya di tengah hujan seperti dalam sinetron favorit ibu-ibu yang dilanjutkannya kelamaan, mencekal lengan dan kalau perlu sekalian mendekap dari belakang sampai Karma berteriak berang;

"Lepas, Asano- _kun_!"

Karma yang ulangtahunnya lewat belum jauh ini—pada hari kelahiran tokoh reliji, lagi, membuat Asano berteori bahwa kekasihnya mungkin dimaksudkan sebagai Anti-Christ atau apalah yang sejenis—dan yang telah Asano _temani_ sejak malam sebelum Natal sampai malam kemudian, dengan desahan yang sangat berkesan;

"A-Ah-ssano- _kun_ -"

Asano buru-buru memutus ingatan itu dari pikirannya. Syukur kalau ia berhasil mengusir kegalauannya dengan memori ber- _rate M_ tentang Karma. Lha kalau malah makin galau saja kan bahaya. Tidak lucu ah, kalau karena galau akut Asano sampai putus sekolah, kemudian mayatnya ditemukan orang di bak sampah.

Nah, dengan semua ingatan yang setelah dijejerkan ternyata mengambil waktu beberapa bulan, Asano merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal—walau apa itu tepatnya, tidak bisa ia tentukan. Sampai pada hari ulangtahunnya ini pencerahan tiba dan ia dapat mengambil kesimpulan:

"Kau tidak pernah memanggil namaku, Karma- _kun_."

Mata Karma mengerjap, sedikit kecerahan muncul di wajahnya yang tadi masih ngantuk menahan kuap.

"Kau ini bicara apa, Asano- _kun_? Sudah meneleponku pagi-pagi buta-"

"Karma, ini sudah jam setengah sebelas-"

"Kita sedang libur sekolah, memangnya masalah-"

"Ya karena ini bukan pagi-pagi buta dan _hei bisa kita kembali ke topik sekarang_."

"Kau lupa tanda tanyanya. Tapi, ya, boleh saja~ Memangnya tadi kita bicara apa?"

Sepersekian detik dipakai Asano guna memutuskan apakah sebaiknya ia melakukan itu atau tidak. _Lakukanlah_ , keputusan sang benak. Kemudian ia memutar bola mata kuat-kuat.

"Aku tahu kau tidak pernah tidak cukup konsen untuk melupakan pertanyaanku, Karma- _kun_ , tapi biar kuulangi: Kau tidak pernah memanggil namaku."

"Kalau kau benar mengulang kalimat, kau lupa menambahkan namaku di akhir kalimatmu," jawab Karma dari seberang telepon genggam dengan ringan, sebelum tertawa pada helaan nafas frustasi pacarnya. "Oke, oke—tapi aku serius juga. Kau ini bicara apa? Aku sudah sering sekali memanggil namamu-"

"Nama keluargaku," sela Asano. "Bukan nama asliku. Kau kan pacarku?"

"Jangan ikut-ikutan _author_ fanfic ini yang mencoba merimakan kalimatnya, ah," balas Karma yang bagi Asano semakin tidak jelas saja. Penulis apa yang dibicarakannya, dan fanfic itu apa, pula? "Dan hei, kau salah taruh tanda tanyanya, Asano- _kun_ , aku pacarmu dan kau pacarku itu harusnya diucapkan sebagai pernyataan."

"Karma- _kun_ ," Asano sudah lelah. Ia menyerah, lebih baik ia putuskan sambungan telepon ini saja...

...HAAAHAHAHA, BERCANDA. Dia Asano Gakushuu, saudara-saudara, tidak ada kata menyerah dalam kamus otaknya selain untuk diaplikasikan pada orang selain dia.

"Pokoknya, aku mau kau memanggilku dengan nama asliku!"

 _Well_ , Asano memang pantang menyerah... Tapi tidak disangka ia juga pelupa; bisa-bisanya ia tidak ingat kalau Karma paling hobi mencegah orang mendapat apa yang mereka inginkan seandainya ia bisa memberikan.

Saatnya Asano untuk galau _season_ dua. Semoga saja tidak berakhir dengan tokoh utama mengalami tabrakan lalu amnesia. Bisa-bisa Karma diembat orang kalau Asano sampai lupa pada pacarnya.

.

.

Terkadang, dalam benak Karma terlintas pertanyaan: Apakah benar keputusannya menerima Asano Gakushuu sebagai pacar?

Dari sisi luar, ketampanan Asano memang tidak perlu diragukan, bahkan kalau pemuda itu berniat jadi bintang film di masa depan, ada kemungkinan Hollywood akan meminta supaya wajah Asano diasuransikan—lebay sih memang... Pokoknya cukuplah untuk membuat Karma tidak malu jalan berdua dengannya, dan tidak berpotensi membuat Karma berteriak kalau terbangun di tengah malam dan mengira Asano sebagai kuntilanak.

Kecerdasan? Hah, mana mau Karma dengan orang yang lebih rendah darinya—walaupun dengan yang lebih hebat membuatnya suka kesal juga karena _dia_ lah yang dianggap rendah—singkatnya, pacaran dengan Asano membuat Karma lebih terpacu untuk belajar dan ganti menduduki peringkat pertama di sekolah.

Wawasan Asano yang luas juga cukup mengena di hati Karma, karena tidak jarang kencan mereka terdiri dari mengobrol ke sana kemari, mendiskusikan hal-hal yang orang biasa cuma bisa berharap bisa memahami. Saat Asano berbicara dengan bahasa asing atau bermain gitar untuk Karma adalah saat-saat yang ia kenang.

Dan dalam kepribadian... Daripada disebut 'baik' Asano lebih pantas dibilang 'tabah', mengingat bagaimana ia menemani Karma versi lupa-minum-obat tanpa mencoba menimpakan tugas itu pada orang, pertanda bahwa ia juga bertanggungjawab. Ia pun perhatian—sampai Karma sendiri curiga bagaimana Asano bisa tahu ia radang tenggorokan, padahal suara dan kondisi luarnya tampak normal—dan sekalipun mengkritik selera dan _lifestyle_ Karma, masih juga menghargainya; membelikan susu _strawberry_ favorit Karma saat belanja, tidak memaksanya masuk kelas saat Karma sedang terserang penyakit malas...

Kekurangan Asano mungkin hanya satu saja: Kalau dia yang ngambekan, awetnya berkepanjangan. Lebih dari sinetron picisan yang episodenya sampai ratusan. Cukup mengagumkan...

 _APANYA_. Yang ada itu merepotkan, tahu. Keahlian Karma termasuk membuat komentar ambigu serta menipu! Bukannya berhadapan dengan pacar yang habis Karma tolak permintaannya, langsung cabut batere hape terus mendiamkan Karma seolah ini masa Perang Dingin dengan mereka sebagai Amerika dan Rusia!

Eh maaf, bawaan _author_ dari fandom Hetalia.

Kalau mereka sedang sekolah seperti biasa, Karma mungkin masih bisa menjaga gengsinya dengan pura-pura tidak sengaja bertemu Asano di gedung utama atau di jalan ke sekolah. Tapi karena sedang liburan, modus Karma pasti langsung ketahuan. Tidak mungkin baginya berkunjung ke kediaman Asano dengan alasan 'lagi numpang lewat'; belum lagi kalau Karma benar-benar datang ke sana, ada kemungkinan ketemu bapaknya...

Hmm. Asano Gakuhou. Kalau dipikirkan lagi, dengan sama-sama dipanggil Asano sulit juga membedakan yang mana yang sedang dibicarai.

Hmmmm.

Menghela nafas panjang, akhirnya pemuda bermata merkuri itu menanggalkan piama (salahkah? Kan sudah ia implikasikan bahwa ia bangun tidur kesiangan) dan bersiap-siap mengapel ke rumah pacarnya.

Sekali-sekali _uke_ ngapelin _seme_ , boleh deh.

.

.

Asano Gakushuu _bukan_ tipe cowok ngambekan—dengan ayahnya yang 'demikian', mana sempat ia bersikap kekanak-kanakan? Ponselnya hanya tewas baterai saja tidak lama setelah ia menghubungi Karma.

Dan kalau hari ini adegan tukar senyuman dengan ayahnya sedikit lebih pedas dari biasanya, itu juga tindakan yang wajar, karena tekanan untuk coretmenundukkansangayahcoret menunjukkan pada ayahnya bahwa Asano Gakushuu adalah manusia yang berbeda dan tidak akan berakhir jadi pewaris tahta sang ayah semakin dalam seiring dengan bertambahnya usia si yang lebih muda. Atau begitulah yang Asano Gakushuu akan katakan jika ada yang menanyakan—ayahnya sih beda perhitungan, yang analisis mental anaknya baru akan sang kepala sekolah jabarkan ketika sebuah suara memotong keheningan;

" _ATTENTION_."

Bahkan meski disaring oleh pengeras suara, Asano (baik Sr maupun Jr, tapi lebih fokus pada yang Jr) dapat langsung mengenali suara yang berasal dari luar rumah mereka.

Karma itu anak yang penuh dedikasi. Rahang Asano Gakushuu nyaris lepas dari wajah, mendapati kekasihnya berdiri di depan rumah—kaki terpentang, _megaphone_ di tangan—lebih-lebih saat Karma melanjutkan;

" _Happy birthday_ , Gakushuu. _Aishiteru_."

Persetan dengan sang ayah yang memasang senyum 'ramah', Gakushuu sudah siap melompat keluar jendela dan merengkuh Karma—

"AAAH! ITU DIA YANG NGAMBIL _MEGAPHONE-_ NYA! TANGKAP DIA!"

"...dan selamat tahun baru! Aku pergi dulu!"

Asano Gakuhou tertawa. Asano Gakushuu hanya bisa syok melihat pacarnya menunggang sepeda balap, lalu memulai kejar-kejaran dengan segerombolan anak kuliahan—yang seharusnya sedang memberikan _pep talk_ di jalanan, besar kemungkinan.

 **~Owari~**

 **A/N:** Jelek? Bagus? Apapun pendapat anda, mohon jangan lupa _review_ -nya, pembaca.

 **~Omake~**

"Aku mau menagih kado ulangtahunku," ucap pemuda bermata ungu itu malamnya, sebagai respon dari satu alis Karma yang terangkat menanyakan alasan di balik kemunculan tiba-tiba di rumahnya.

"Bukannya aku sudah mengabulkan permintaanmu-" putar mata Karma. "-Gakushuu?"

Mendeham dalam usaha mengabaikan seringai jahil di wajah pacarnya (dan rona pipi di wajah sendiri), Asano melanjutkan bicara; "Ini dan itu beda lagi, Karma. Tapi tenang saja, aku tidak akan minta apa-apa yang butuh biaya. Aku tahu kamu paling tidak bisa dipercaya dengan _finance_ -"

"Kalau kamu ke sini cuma mau menghinaku, pergi saja sana-"

"Oke, jangan ngambek. Aku cuma ingin kau menjawab pertanyaanku dengan jujur—bisa?"

"Tanyakan saja..." kembali mata Karma berputar, walau bagian otaknya yang _lebih_ tidak waras sudah harap-harap cemas akan diajukan ' _Will you marry me?_ ' oleh sang kekasih. Untunglah bukan itu yang Asano tanyai.

Malah, pertanyaan itu membuat seringai Karma makin melebar saja, mengingat pertanyaannya adalah—

"Apa alasanmu tidak mau pindah ke kelas 3-A bersamaku?"

"Wah wah, Gakushuu, tidak kusangka kau belum tahu," ujar Karma. Kalau bukan di wajah Karma, orang pasti mengira ia hantu gadis bermuka robek dari Jepang saking lebar seringainya. "Padahal alasannya sudah jelas; karena wali kelasku itu tampan sekali."

.

.

Pasca libur sekolah, Karma tiba di kelas 3-E dengan ekspektasi biasa—bahwa akan ada serangan peluru dan pisau anti- _sensei_ dari teman-teman sekelasnya kepada guru mereka—hingga dia agak terkejut juga mendapati Asano Gakuhou, sang kepala sekolah Kunigigaoka di sana.

"Hei, apa yang terjadi?" bisiknya pada Nagisa.

"Oh, itu..." Nagisa tertawa tidak enak, kasihan pada wali kelas mereka yang sedang gelagapan diberi hadiah senyuman. "Katanya, kepala sekolah mendapat info entah dari siapa—orang itu bilang Koro- _sensei_ diam-diam melakukan pelecehan terhadap salah satu dari kita."

Nagisa tidak bisa paham kenapa Karma sempat membeku mendengarnya sebelum meledak tertawa. Dia juga tidak mengerti kenapa sepulang sekolah, ia mendapati Karma praktis bergelayutan manja pada tidak lain tidak bukan ketua OSIS dan pemegang ranking pertama Kunigigaoka, tertawa-tawa dan menggoda...

"...seperti sedang pacaran saja," gumam Nagisa. Andaikan ia tahu kenyataannya.

 **~Omake Tamat~**


End file.
